


Divine Punishment

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heaven, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren are angels. In species and not much else. Fed up with their misbehaving and wrongdoing antics, they're sent somewhere very unexpected for their punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on-off on this one for way too long, but, it's finally finished! A few sick days at home from work with a cold will do that...
> 
> This is to celebrate reaching my last follower milestone on tumblr, which has been completely blown out of the water from the time I started it to now actually posting it.

I just don't know what to do with you two,” Erwin sighed, his sharp eyes staring unwaveringly from over the top of his neatly folded hands resting in front of his face.

“ First, you both show up late to practice. Then, you spend the entirety of that practice attempting to, what was it,  _ throw each other from the noctilucent plateau _ , all the while using language that is hardly fitting for two in your position.”

Eren's eyes were downcast, his feet shuffling sullenly as Jean crossed his arms and 'hmmphed' quietly.

“ This is the third time this week you've had to be presented before me. Both of you.”

Eren glanced up, trying to work his scowl into something like a bashful grimace as he muttered a clear “sorry, sir”, while Jean just coughed and had the decency to look just a little apologetic as he picked at some of his wing feathers that curled around his shoulders. They were a fair, dappled brown and draped over his upper arms when he folded them close to his back like this. Much more attractive than those shitty brown palm fronds Jaeger tried to pass off as his own angelic appendages.

Erwin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb before fixing the two sub angels before him with a weary gaze. From where they stood, my butts below their feet seemed only to make Erwin's impressive white wings glow brighter as wispy trails of vapour stirred around his desk which rose from my butts themselves like a solid marble pillar.

“ As much as it pains me to do so, I feel as though the next level of discipline may be required at this point. Our basic methods are clearly not doing much to highlight the importance of learning safe flying procedures and you two seem far more preoccupied with attempting to cause each other grievous bodily harm much to the chagrin of poor Saint Moblit. Do you know how many complaints I've received from him about you two? Individually and as partners?”

He didn't wait for a response as his calm face took on an airs of grimness.

“ Levi.”

Like a phantom, Erwin's polar opposite gracefully broke through my butts beneath their feet at Erwin's summons, stirring up whispy motes of white. Where Erwin was tall, broad and coloured in the purest of whites, Levi was lithe, smaller in stature, and clad from head to toe in black as dark as the silken wings on his back. He walked, never faltering in his step as he billowed into the room, striding impatiently towards Jean and Eren who swallowed nervously at the sight of their superior barely pausing as my butts gave way in his presence. Erwin's work space wasn't so much of a room as it was a broad spanse of dense butt, partially shielded from those that surrounded it by rolling twists of opaque vapour, as low as your head height in some points and as high as a sizeable building in others. Various offshoots and oddities branched out from the edge most reaches of the area, each serving some type of function - the two lesser angels in the room could only speculate on the purpose and origins of merely half.

“ Is this them?” he asked without turning to look at Erwin in the slightest.

“ It is. Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jae-”

“ Jaeger,” Levi finished for him, “I've tutored these two in Celestial History before. While they weren't suicidal enough to try anything funny in my class, clearly they lack the common decency to extend that same courtesy to others.”

Eren had the good graces to look appropriately ashamed at Levi's rebuke. His idol worship of the Archangel was no secret to anyone, part of the reason he would never dare to misbehave in his sights. He couldn't help but feel like Erwin had called him especially to deal with their case, knowing what impact it would have on Eren at least to have one of his “heroes” reprimand him. Even Jean was looking smaller in stature in the wake of Levi's intimidating aura, and he cast his eyes towards his feet.

“ Follow me,” Levi glowered sullenly, “you shit heads are in for a surprise.”

“ _ Levi _ ,” came Erwin's gentle chide.

“ You... brats... are in for a surprise.”

Jean and Eren exchanged brief, concerned looks that melted into individual scowls of faux disinterest as they glanced in opposite directions.

“ You called ahead to let them know they were coming, I assume?” Levi finally directed himself towards Erwin who nodded curtly in response.

Eren and Jean didn't understand the question, though it would make sense to them soon enough.

“ Come on then,” Levi glowered over his shoulder at the two younger angels who grew more and more uncomfortable with each passing second, “let's get this shit over with.”

He walked towards a pillar of butts in the corner of the room, coiled thickly around themselves like an abstract rose in bloom growing from foundations of pure air and ethereal mists. It glittered faintly in the open air, the sun catching the shimmering shape and making it seem as though it was moving, serpentine as it seemed to wrap deeper and deeper in on itself. Levi swept his hands through the thick stem in seemingly random patterns, though the terse, practised perfection of his hands spoke otherwise.

“ Get in,” he ordered, stepping aside with his arms crossed in front of his chest, somehow managing to leer down at them despite being a good head shorter in height.

“ I-I'm sorry?” Jean spoke up, looking from the Archangel to the unassuming spiral before them.

“ Get. In.” Levi repeated in a way that guaranteed they did not want to ask again.

Luckily they didn't have an opportunity to as Levi shoved them both through my butt pillar with a harsh push in the smalls of their backs. They gracelessly stumbled through, feeling a moment's chill as my butts embraced them and let them pass to the other side with little resistance. Jean shivered in spite of himself and Eren brushed at his arms absently, peering around. It was dark. The warmth that had kissed their skin from the mild sun above Erwin's study had disappeared the moment they crossed over the threshold into the pillar, though the space they currently occupied seemed much roomier than the spiral of vapour they had supposedly stepped into. From the way the shadows pressed into every corner, it seemed like they were in an enclosed space.

Levi cleared his throat.

It startled the young angels who were beginning to both garner an uncomfortable sense of dread in the pit of their stomachs, adrenaline heightening every sense as their hearts beat out an irregular rhythm together. Levi seemed to emerge from the darkness itself, the lack of light a perfect compliment to his shadowed form. If the sudden shift in environment put him on edge at all, he didn't show it, his face a perfectly calm mirror of stillness. He almost looked bored.

There was a sudden noise from the gloom in front of them, the sound of something scraping lightly and... footsteps? Yes, definitely footsteps. They sounded slow, as though the owner of those light feet wasn't in any kind of hurry. They were assuredly moving towards the three angels standing in the oppressive black shadows, and the air seeming too heavy, too thick to what they were used to. Jean drew himself up defensively and Eren mirrored him, tension pulling their shoulders square and nerves making their fists bundle at their sides.

A bright flood of light seared their eyes as flames spluttered to life directly in front of them. Jean and Eren recoiled where Levi stood unshaken behind them. Once their eyes adjusted to the unexpected change in lighting they could see a very slender woman standing before them, holding a burning torch in her right hand as she surveyed them with black, shallow eyes that shone like carved onyx. Her brown hair was pulled together high on her head and tumbled down the angular edge of her deeply handsome face to her shoulders in straight, jagged rivers. Eren took a step back. Jean gasped. The dancing light of the warm fire she held aloft cast her terrifying shadow against the wall behind her, crisp, leathery wings folded artfully at her back, horns spiralling from the crown of her head, a long tail flicking lazily, the sloped, spike on the end dancing through the air with ease.

Eren turned to Levi, thinly masked terror on his face. Levi's lack of appropriate response at the demon's appearance only worked him deeper into the internal frenzy that was screaming and rattling his brain as his body dropped into full panic mode. Levi only looked on at the demon who drew ever closer to their group, seemingly unperturbed by the two young angels whose faces were painted in varying colours of terror, shock and confusion.

“ Hello Levi,” the woman drawled, her voice pleasantly husky but sounding as a blade dipped in poison would, subtle allusions to her deadliness laced throughout every syllable.

“ Ymir.”

Levi brushed past Eren and Jean to greet the woman with a short nod of his head, affixing her with an unwavering stare of his own. She regarded him coolly but there was no overt malice or hostilities in her posture or words. Similarly, Levi hardly looked like Heaven's Greatest Herald should when confronted with a member of the angels' supposed worst enemy.

“ Erwin said you would be coming,” the woman named Ymir drawled, her voice thick with accentuation the younger angels had never heard before.

“ Yeah, we have some new little shits for you to straighten out.”

At that, the demoness peered over Levi to run her soulless eyes over Jean and Eren with mild interest, both of who stared horrified between the exchange currently taking place in front of their very bewildered eyes.

“ Very good,” she appraised, though her comment was directed more to Levi, “Marco has been wondering when you would send him someone new.”

Levi folded his arms again.

“ Well, we didn't want to send these two since they're still young but I don't think we have much choice with some of their current behaviours and you filthy land moles would start kicking up a fuss if we didn't start sending fresh meat, huh?”

Levi's choice of wording made Eren feel even more nervous than before.

“ Levi!” he interjected suddenly, and the black winged angel before him stiffened, clearly listening though not making any moves to turn to face his wards.

“ What... what's going on?” he asked, voice bold despite the quiver of anxiety that broke through his poorly composed facade of confidence, “what's happening?”

Eren's words broke the flood gates between them and Jean began to angrily voice his own objections to being literally kept in the dark on whatever obscure and frankly, barbaric punishment was about to be inflicted upon them if a demon was here. Were they going to get fed to her? Were they going to become sacrifices? What were the higher ups playing at, sending them somewhere like this? Speaking of, where was  _ here  _ exactly?

“ Welcome to Purgatory, shit heads.”

With that and a friendly-not-friendly jerk of his head directed at Ymir, he spread his brilliant black wings, illuminated all too briefly in the golden glow of the flames behind him as he brought them down with a  _ whoosh _ , airborne in a moment and disappeared mysteriously into the endless shadows above them without so much as a backwards glance. Eren and Jean exchanged panicked glances before turning their sights on the demon they'd been left to without so much as an explanation of what was supposed to be happening.

“ You'll come with me,” Ymir instructed, crooking her finger towards the two of them.

She seemed patient, waiting quietly as Eren and Jean looked around the room in a panic, trying to decide the best course of action. Jean’s wings were half open, though he didn’t look confident that if he were to take off the way Levi had he wouldn’t find his face getting intimately acquainted with the hard surface of the ceiling. Levi was an Archangel, he had ways of coming and going that were still complete mysteries to the lesser angels and the weight of the room’s shadows was starting to press down on their heads, convincing them that if they  _ did  _ attempt such a feat they’d be grounded faster than you could say ‘oh my God, we’re trapped in what looks to be a room carved from the underground itself with a demon lady’. Which should, in hindsight, actually take you a reasonable amount of time to say.

Eren had slipped into a defensive stance and was glaring warily at their foreign companion, his eyes wide with alarm. Ymir raised the hand that wasn’t holding the torch, holding it by her face in a bid to indicate she meant them no harm. The two still surveyed her with panicked expressions, but they were beginning to soften as the two realised they had no way out of this predicament. It was Eren who moved first, taking an experimental step forwards towards her, then another when he found his first movement didn’t result in him getting his face bitten off at once. There was no other way out of this. They would have to go with her. If Levi was the one who had brought them here then it’s probably fine, right? Eren didn’t trust Ymir, but he trusted Levi’s judgement and here, in totally alien surroundings, that was all he really had. Jean followed suit a few seconds afterwards, though he still fixed the demoness with a suspecting scowl.

“ Take your time,” she said dryly, the sounds rolling across her tongue exquisitely. There was a colouring of sardonic mirth to the words though it was fleeting.

“ What-“ Eren drew himself up to his full height and began to speak with a strong voice that wavered as the demon turned to face him directly, “umm.. err- w-what are we doing here?”

His voice trailed off towards the end of the sentence, becoming more and more unsure of himself as the words tumbled over his lips, growing uncertain the longer he was pinned with that unblinking, unfeeling stare of jet black irises. Ymir regarded him with disinterest that was neither cold nor friendly. Then she smiled.

“ You will see,” she offered entirely unhelpfully.

She turned and began to walk up the narrow hallway she had come from, and Jean and Eren didn’t dare test her patience any further. They took up step behind her, swallowing the unfamiliarly thick air with trepidation. She lead them down the surprisingly short corridor, hewn from what seemed to be the bedrock itself though likely it was constructed centuries ago, judging by the smoothness of the surface. This lead to an equally dark antechamber, though torches already bloomed in brackets on the more ornate walls, shadows flickering in an endless mise en scene above their heads but Jean and Eren had no time to marvel at the wondrous unfamiliarity as they were swiftly lead through an archway, towering above their heads in an impressive display of marble craftsmanship. Eren spent this time thinking hard about what could possibly be awaiting them at the end of this little trip with Ymir. He was scared by how much he was drawing a blank on that. She stopped suddenly before a door, set deeply into the walls, which were a simple stone here, and rapped her knuckles against the rich, heavy wood. A moment later the door creaked open slowly and a pair of wide, blue eyes stared back at them from the crack.

The eyes surveyed them swiftly and the door was pulled wide enough for Jean and Eren to see the slender form of another demon. This one was much smaller than Ymir, with a crop of blond hair framing a delicate face and, if Eren had to guess, he thought this one might be male. He said nothing, looking curiously from Ymir to Jean, from Jean to Eren when he suddenly averted his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

Ymir said something unintelligible to the angels, clearly her demonic native tongue, it sounded like a coarse melody of hissed vowels and spat out consonants but there was no denying it sounded strangely alluring. The demon boy looked to her and replied in the same language. Eren couldn’t help but stare. His horns were shorter, barely peaking out from the top of his hair and the tail wound in a docile fashion behind him was mostly covered by the lavish clothes he wore. An intricately printed kimono bore scenes of snow-capped mountains faded into a subtle, yet beautiful ombre of a sunset laced with golden details. It hung slightly off his narrow shoulders and split at the front below the large black fabric belt that was tied in a heavy bow at his back. Eren couldn’t help but think, with his appearance and stature he looked incredibly…  _ cute _ .

While he’d been admiring the small blond, the two demons had seemed to finish their conversation and the boy turned to them and began to speak.

“ I… am… Armin,” he said slowly and clearly, and seemed delighted when the two angels seemed to understand him, as though he knew the language of the Heavens yet had never had the chance to speak it with a native.

“ Introduce yourselves,” Ymir laughed spindly when the angels stood dumbstruck in the hallway.

“ Err, I’m Eren,” the brunette spoke up and the demon boy looked at him with something that looked not unlike shyness, “and this is Jean,” he added hastily.

“ I can introduce myself,” Jean huffed, ire marring his features.

“ Hello,” the blond demon boy smiled to them in turn before saying something pleasant sounding to Ymir who waved him off with a flick of her hand as she turned to disappear up the same corridor they had entered through.

“ Come in,” Armin said, still slowly and carefully, as though he was watching his pronunciation, “I will introduce you to Marco.”

Jean and Eren exchanged glances but followed silently into the room. They gasped at what lay beyond. Where they had been expecting another uninspired stone room, instead they saw a lavish garden of green, twisted with the brightest, most alien coloured flowers they had ever seen. Layers of mezzanine terraces rose up through the thicket of greenery that formed an entirely solid canopy in such a way Jean and Eren had no way of telling if they were still underground or not. The platforms were formed from what looked to be delicately arranged tiles in glittering spiral mosaics and Armin lead the angels through a winding maze of potted shrubs and flowers before coming to stop at a twisting staircase that wound towards the sky in a tight coil. Armin ascended the steps with light, swift footsteps, guiding them towards what appeared to be the most central mezzanine.

The top was even more luxurious that the rest of the open areas around them. Gold flecked tiles danced beneath their feet and every flower, every leaf here was the image of perfection. But that’s not what Jean noticed first.

He noticed  _ him. _

And  _ he _ was beautiful.

Smoky eyes watched them approach with a lazy kind of interest. He was seated primly between two rich velvet cushions, sprawled artfully across them with a robe of satin so deeply black it seemed to draw in light itself. It was coiled with an exotic looking print, all red and metallic. Jean kind of wanted to touch it. He kind of  _ didn't _ want to touch it. It looked expensive and possibly bewitched – he could almost swear that the gold dragon that wound intricately around the hem was moving. He merely inclined his head to Armin as they approached, which the blond took as some kind of cue as he gestured for Jean and Eren to stand before him, and trotted up alongside the man who was clearly his superior of sorts. 

“Armin,” the taller demon beckoned the blond over with a crook of a single black lacquered nail.

Armin bowed his head slightly as he approached, his face a mixture of some strange determination and excitement. Marco responded in low tones, but his husk was clear enough in the mostly empty terrace.

He drawled in his natural tongue, a musical lilt lifting his voice in a way that made it sound positively sinful to the angels' ears. Armin's face lit up completely at whatever he heard. He trilled something back, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet with poorly concealed enthusiasm, hands clasped in front of his chest. Marco chuckled darkly and nodded, the movement gracing his face with the slightest fringe of rich, dark hair as he gestured with an open palm towards their two celestial visitors.

Marco's eyes roamed over both Jean and Eren with a glitter of hunger tainting the frigid heat of his unsettling stare. They both shifted uncomfortably, unsure what the exchange between the two demons entailed exactly. Marco stood and moved towards them. He gestured a hand with a little flick to Eren who backed away to the side. Jean moved to follow but Marco stopped him with a graceful display of his outstretched palm. Jean marvelled at how quickly and easily his body seemed happy to comply with taking orders from this guy, whoever he was. A single curve of his fingertip pointed to the floor and Jean was sinking to his knees, looking up at the demon with hesitation but he wasn't sure if fear was the only thing making his heart beat faster.

“Watch,” the taller demon commanded of Armin, who settled himself smartly on a fairly modest chaise, smoothing the front of his garments as he eyed Marco and Jean with interest. Eren observed that Armin seemed the type who would take notes. He was honestly surprised the small blond was not holding some kind of quill and parchment at that very moment. Then he too was distracted by the display before them.

“ What's your name?” Marco smiled down at the boy kneeling before him in what might have been friendly way were it not for his eyes smouldering, literally  _ smouldering _ , gold and brown flecks twisting and flickering throughout his irises like an unnaturally hypnotic kaleidoscope. Framed between soft rows of dark eyelashes, Jean thought they were the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the misfortune of baring witness to.

“ Jean.” he replied a little too quickly.

“ Jean,” the demon rolled his name around in his mouth as though tasting it, his mother tongue lacing the sound with an exotic purr, “Jean...”

Jean almost whimpered at the mere sound of it.

Marco caressed Jean's lips with the pad of his thumb, idly drinking up the softness. They felt pure and lovely, a blush creeping across the already rose coloured curves in the wake of his finger's exploration. He hooked his thumb inside of Jean's mouth, sliding it gently between his lips and pulling down, until his mouth opened obediently to his touch. He tilted Jean's chin, thumb still in his mouth and pressed firmly against his tongue now as though he were inspecting him like a show animal. His eyes continued to burn, fierce and predatory despite the fact his outward demeanour was calm and collected. Jean felt paralysed and he didn't care. He had no idea what was about to happen, but all kinds of thoughts he didn't usually entertain started to fill up his mind like a trickle of sand into the well of a once pristine hourglass. It excited him.

He had been kind of expecting it, even though someone of his position should never have bore such impure ideas of their own volition, but it still surprised him when Marco neatly pulled aside his clothes, revealing something Jean had never seen in the flesh before. A lovely scarlet bloomed organically across his features, boiling beneath his flesh until his skin was an embarrassing rouge.

“Your first time?” Marco purred, delicately stroking Jean's lips, keeping them parted as he moved in closer.

Jean looked up at him, looking a little abashed, as he molded the curve of his tongue to the shape of Marco's thumb instinctively and hummed his affirmation. This seemed to please Marco, who spread his lips further. Jean closed his eyes, a little in fear, a little in anticipation... and something very unfamiliar was pressed against his lips. His whole body shivered, a kind of nervous tremble starting from behind his ears and zigzagging through his veins like lightning until he was feeling it in the tips of his toes too. He opened his mouth wider, and Marco pressed his erection further into him, sliding over his tongue with torturous slowness, carefully replacing Marco's finger between his lips. He felt at a loss for what to do next, but something about being here, being with the one who must be Marco had him working on an instinct he didn't know he possessed. The demon's hand wrapped around the back of his head, guiding him forward until more of his cock was slid down into Jean's eager mouth.

“Suck,” Marco commanded quietly, his tone gentle yet authoritative, brushing Jean's cheek with the back of his hand almost lovingly.

Jean was all too happy to comply, settling his lips around the strange hardness between his lips, his mouth watering as the saliva mingled with the taste of Marco's skin. It was salty and clear, but with a certain foreign essence that permeated his mouth with a taste he'd never experienced before, like honey and wooden spices all mixed up together. He let his tongue explore the underside of Marco's cock cautiously, tip flirting with heated flesh as he ran his tongue up the length as far as he could go. He glanced up at Marco, finding himself desperate for his approval and a slight thrill ran through him as he saw Marco staring back at him with unwavering interest, eyes lidded and a feline smile tweaking at the edges of his lips. Jean sucked gently, a little unsure of himself as he worked over it slowly, his tongue tracing the slight curve as he felt the blunt head skirt across the roof of his mouth. Marco was surprisingly still, letting Jean move at his own pace. Jean suddenly remembered Eren and his eyes darted to the side to see Eren watching them both with a mix of trepidation and interest, Armin hovering at his side with his brow furrowed in concentration. Jean felt his face warm in slight embarrassment at being observed doing something so... so...  _uncouth_ . 

“You're very well behaved,” Marco drawled, jet black nail tracing the edge of Jean's jaw thoughtfully, “Ymir told me you were both very, _very_ bad... I thought I was going to have to punish you, but you're so... _obedient_...”

Jean felt something stir within him as Marco's warm voice washed over him and he shuddered in response. He opened his mouth wider and took Marco deeper in his mouth, tasting a bitter kind of salt on the back of his throat now as he found his mouth filled completely. Marco moaned quietly and Jean swore it was the greatest sound he'd ever heard. He tried to tongue at the underside of the cock between his lips as best he could with it pressing against his tonsils, saliva now spilling over to run down his chin in a display that had Eren almost covering his mouth in surprise. Jean must have looked concerned as to whether or not “obedience” was considered a good thing because Marco reached down to stroke his chin tenderly again.

“Don't worry,” he cooed lovingly, “you're doing wonderfully. Would you like to try something else?”

“Y-yeth,” Jean stammered through a mouthful of saliva as he pulled away from Marco's cock with a rather unsightly slurp, “a-anything... anything you want...”

He meant that sincerely too. He already knew that anything Marco wanted of him, Marco would receive.

“Strip,” Marco ordered simply.

A single talon under his jaw guided him to his feet so he could more easily manoeuvre out of the simple heaven garb he wore. He disregarded it carelessly in a pile to the side. He felt more naked than he usually did in the absence of clothes as Marco's eyes raked over his body, slowing to admire certain aspects or features he was finding particularly appealing. Jean's body was lovely and slender, his hips sloping up in sharp angles to a slightly toned torso that was shielded by smooth, feathered wings that looked ever so slightly ruffled now. He had encircled himself subconsciously, drawing his wings around him to cover his exposed body though he continued to peek shyly at Marco from beneath his lashes.

“He's lovely,” Armin breathed from beside Eren, his eyes aglow with intrigue.

This caused something to stir within Eren, deep and burning, and he realised with a jolt it was _jealousy_. He didn't want Armin to be looking at Jean like that. Especially not when he was right here beside him. Armin turned to smile his way.  Armin wound his way into Eren's lap, stroking his face tenderly, familiarly. Eren sighed into the touch, turning to kiss Armin's palm. He spared a passing thought for how strange all this was and how quickly things seemed to have escalated but that was quickly forgotten as the blond demon boy shifted in his lap, a slow grind that seemed designed to rub Eren's cock against the soft cleft of his ass. It was still covered with the luxurious looking kimono, but a quick feel of the thin fabric told Eren that Armin was definitely not wearing anything else underneath. His mind quickly spiralled to places it'd never been before, and his own cock jumped at the mental image of what Armin would look like bare and begging like Jean was now.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Armin snaked his arms around Eren's shoulders, pulling them together as he continued to rock his hips back and forth.

“Yeah,” Eren replied, a little dazed and puzzled at how friendly Armin seemed. 

“This is actually my first feeding,” he admitted sheepishly, his eyes flickering with a brief hint of embarrassment as he smiled coyly up at Eren. 

He was still grinding their hips together, until Eren knew he was definitely hard against Armin... and Armin knew it.

“Wh-... what's a feeding?” Eren asked, transfixed by the pure innocence masking utter depravity in his azure eyes. Eren kind of had a rough idea of what it might be, but he didn't know for sure.

That is until Armin positively giggled.

“We're going to feed on _you_ ,” he replied with a mischievous smile, “you've been _bad_ so we're your punishment.”

He leant forwards until their lips were barely touching, ghosting against one another. Eren could feel Armin's breath, hot and sweet, flirt with the tip of his tongue until he was tasting the most enticing flavour (it was not unlike candied saffron) that he'd ever experienced.

“I've been training under Marco,” Armin breathed, and Eren was dazed by the sudden hit of sweet spice he was inhaling, “literally, some nights...” 

Armin smiled cryptically.

“You're going to be my first,” Armin continued to whisper.

Eren couldn't deny that fact made him feel incredibly excited. His cock twitched hungrily from where it was sandwiched between his crotch and Armin's ass.

“Why... why are you...?”

“Feeding on you?” Armin giggled again, and traced invisible patterns into Eren's chest with his fingertip, “because many, many moons ago, our superiors decided that the only reason lovely, pure angels like yourself misbehaved and became naughty little angels was because they had too much... _pent up energy_... and my people were starving. We need sexual energy to survive. Then someone had the brilliant idea of angels being sent here for a... “correctional experience”... the feeding drains you of all that built up tension...”

Eren listened intently, finding he was hypnotised by the soft thrum of Armin's voice and the way his smell was seeming to rub off onto Eren. He briefly hoped that the smell would remain even once he went home.

“But we have to learn various techniques before we're allowed to feed on other beings... especially ones so... _pure...”_

The way Armin said that last word, breathless and awed, was more licentious than anything he'd said or done prior. His eyes were wide and crystalline, fluttering across Eren's face, drinking up his features and committing them to memory as his fingers slipped to stroking the seam where Eren's robes sat against the bare skin of his chest. Eren's breath hitched in a hiss as Armin's hand went lower to rub small, deliberate circles against the hardness barely contained by his clothes.

“I've just been given the good graces to attend to an angel of my own... awfully exciting, isn't it?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren agreed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically for the nonchalant front he was trying to push even with Armin fondling his cock with languid strokes of his fingers.

Eren was considering himself incredibly lucky. He glanced over Armin's shoulder to briefly check on how much torture Jean was being put through. He sort of hoped it was a lot. It seemed the superior demon had taken a shining to him after all. He was surprised to see Jean, blushing hard, lip between his teeth, kneeling on one of the gold trimmed cushions Marco had been lounging on recently. Eren's eyes slid lower and he noticed a shock of black hair tucked between Jean's thin thighs... accompanied by some telltale movements. 

Marco lay on his back after fashioning some of his cushions and drapery into a makeshift nest. He had quickly pulled Jean down with him, letting the angel sink to his knees with only a slightly confused whimper. Marco shushed him patiently, spreading Jean's thighs with a hand on either side of his knees until the gap was wide enough that he could shimmy his head through. Jean watched, transfixed and clueless until he almost shrieked, his knees jumping to close on either side of Marco's shoulders. A warm tongue sought sensitive nooks along the mound of his ass, trailing wet paths through his cleft and flitting just shy of his hole. Marco teased Jean for some time, licking and suckling small bite marks into his skin until they flowered wonderfully in the wake of his touch and Jean had gone from rigid gasping at the unfamiliar sensation to grinding back against Marco's face. Marco lapped at his hole, pressing hard against Jean's tight ring of muscles that relaxed all too quickly to allow him to work the tip of his tongue deeper, making Jean submit to his touch. Jean's breathing began to flutter, but he'd sunk from a kind of anxious pant to a more relaxed moan. Marco spread Jean open around his tongue, wetting up his hole as best he could with his saliva, leaving the angel boy slick and ready for what was about to happen next.

Jean had lost himself in the heat of Marco rimming his ass with a well practised technique that left his knees weak. He let himself be swept along with the flow of it, beginning to numb to any discomfort or embarrassment, filled instead with a pleasant complacency that had him wound around Marco's fingers with little protest. Through his dreamy daze, Jean was aware of Marco pulling him up straight on his knees and moving his mouth over the angel's chest. He sighed weakly as Marco drew one of the soft nubs on his chest into his mouth, pinching it gently between his sharp teeth and soothing the flesh with his soft tongue as the peaks stiffened between his lips. Marco hummed with pleasure and the vibrations against his nipples sent a shiver up Jean's spine. Growing hungry for more, the demon caressed Jean's wings, running his hands down them and noting with interest how smooth they felt before leading Jean to the floor. His chest was pressed flush to the ruby red pillow beneath him, Marco's fingers guiding him into the perfect position where his ass was propped up to the other man's hip height. Jean had an inkling of what would happen next, and his body began to ache for it. He wondered if it would hurt. He had been under the impression it would hurt, but Marco didn't seem at all concerned for his well being. Jean became aware of the sheen of nervous sweat trailing his brow. 

“Relax,” the demon whispered, startling Jean as Marco nuzzled between his thighs and inhaled. Jean made a noise of surprise as he felt something prick his thigh - _did Marco just bite him?_ \- but a moment later a glorious sense of numbness overcame him. He didn't think he'd ever felt so much at ease. Everything seemed soft and warm and comforting and his whole body felt as though it was thrumming with a static anaesthetic. He could hardly find the energy to panic as Marco took up the mantle behind him, spreading something wet and balmy over his saliva slicked hole, pressing the pads of his fingertips in with each circular round. Jean didn't even consider the fact Marco's talons seemed to have been retracted. If he did, he might have found that fascinating, but instead he was eagerly awaiting what Marco would do to him next.

Marco moaned Jean's name as he slid his cock into him slowly a moment later, savouring the feel of Jean's virgin ass slowly spreading around him, swallowing him up into a deep, appealing heat until he was buried to the hilt in his tight ring. Jean bit his lip, torn between the urge to scream with the confusing cocktail of pleasure and pain coursing through his body and wanting to beg for more as Marco's essence overwhelmed him. Marco gave Jean until he exhaled shakily to adjust to the size of the hardness pressing against every tangle of nerves inside of him at once before he began thrusting, filling Jean up again and again as he rolled his hips into him. Marco filled out Jean completely, Jean's tightness drawing him in, constricting around Marco as he forced himself in and out of the nice round ass before him. Marco's claws were back and digging into Jean's side but he didn't care, completely overwhelmed with the large cock that felt like it was splitting him in two. He gasped, a high whining keen escaping his lips as he felt Marco sink into him over and over again, setting a steady pace that was driving Jean crazy embarrassingly quick. His head hung between his shoulders, his shoulders hunched as he let himself be taken over by Marco. 

Jean's sweetly tormented cries almost drowned out Armin's voice as he caught Eren's attention from where they'd both idly been petting each other as they watched the other two.

“Wreck me like that,” he breathed, devouring Eren's lips with his own.

Eren stared at the small demon in his lap, the kimono slipping erotically from his pale shoulders as he leaned in against the angel's body. Wordlessly, Eren picked him up and laid him on the floor near to where Jean was currenly being railed so hard his eyes had started rolling into the back of his head as his angelic voice moaned loudly over the sound of skin on skin. Armin crawled over to the other couple, his ass swaying teasingly before Eren. The blond demon curiously met Jean's hazy, unfocussed eyes. Eren followed Armin, settling to his knees behind him. Armin peeked over his shoulder at Eren, sashayin his hips from side to side invitingly, running his tail along the brunette's arms and chest encouragingly. Eren bore a similar look to Jean, a little light headed and anxious from being so far out of their element, but the demons' naturally soothing auras seemed to have lulled them into a sense of comfort. He smiled lazily at Armin as he brushed the boy's tail aside, where it curled along the ground daintily, to impatiently wrench the black silk kimono up over his hips and sink his fingers into the soft, almost doughy flesh of his ass. He cupped both cheeks firmly, pulling and pushing them around, simply marvelling at how wonderfully round and enticing they looked as Armin let his eyes flutter shut in appreciation, his cock beginning to twitch with anticipation between his thighs. 

Marco gave Armin a poignant look, and Armin smiled in response.

“Fuck me, Eren,” Armin mewled, his voice a fluttering series of notes that had Eren standing at full attention almost immediately, “I want you to fuck me so badly... please?”

Armin's accent was a little more noticeable when he purred out every syllable with painstaking, taunting slowness like that. It only served to make him seem all that more arousing. Eren barely registered anything else until he found himself balls deep in Armin's ass with the blond boy whimpering happily beneath him. He must have blacked out for a minute because Armin's hole was dripping wet with something soft and slippery that dribbled wetly over his balls when he slammed himself deep into the other boy. The moment he felt Eren's cock sink into him completely, Armin leant in to capture Jean's lips in a kiss, tasting the other angel boy and revelling in the refreshing purity of his scent. Jean moaned as Armin's tongue made slow passage against his lips, caressing just inside his mouth and prying him open. Marco was still behind him, pulling his hips back to meet his thrusts so Jean's ass bounced provocatively off of his smooth thighs, and he moaned into Armin's mouth, drowned out by the tongue and lips currently exploring his inquisitively.

Armin let a gasp escape him as Eren began to buck down and push against him. Armin thought he felt how Jean looked, entranced and faint, but he was determined to keep his cool just a little more, especially in front of Marco of all people. He was desperate to make a good impression on his first time, so he couldn't let himself be dominated so easily by Eren's body and Eren's movements and Eren's  _everything_ . 

“Harder,” he goaded, voice wavering only slightly through his attempt at reclaiming dominance.

He almost regretted it as Eren complied instantly, obediently railing him as hard as his hips would allow, a slave to Armin's every command. Armin gasped, a high pitched whine, his fingers balled against the floor. Jean moaned as Armin did, eyes raking over the blond demon as they were both fucked sweetly, finding each other's lips against the flow of their partner's thrusts. Marco slapped Jean's ass as he pulled out until his cock almost slipped from the angel's looseningly ring entirely, before thrusting back in hard enough to make Jean cry into Armin's mouth, the smaller demon eating up the other boy's winded screams of pleasure pain with wanton lust. Armin was enjoying drinking in Jean's taste, the two of them locked at the lips as Armin fucked his tongue between the angel's lips and made him moan.

“Eren,” Armin sighed suddenly, turning to glance over his shoulder. Something unspoken seemed to pass between them because a moment later Armin found himself on his back, Eren easing in to him at an angle that stroked the demon boy's prostate with each thrust. Armin had done this kind of thing in training before, but the emphasis had always been on pleasuring their partner. Armin could do things with his muscle control that had their seniors spilling themselves inside of him mere minutes later, but he hadn't been schooled on how to deal with this. Eren seemed to be deriving the most pleasure from... making sure he was enjoying himself...?

“Oh my-” Armin breathed with sudden surprise, his fingers tightening on Eren's shoulders.

Eren was about to pause and ask what was wrong at Armin's quiet exclamation, but the moment his hips slowed Armin was digging his heels into Eren's back and moaning at him not to stop.

“D-don't...” he gasped, writhing under Eren, “I think... I feel...”

His erratic breathing ceased entirely for a second that seemed to last an eternity. Eren continued to pound him into the floor, filling him to the brim, obeying the demon's request for him to continue. Armin suddenly let out a shaky cry against Eren's shoulder. Eren felt Armin tighten up around him, his whole body trembling, every muscle taut, as he keened sweetly. Eren felt hot liquid splash up his stomach, coating the both of them in a thin, sticky river of Armin's release as the blond boy clung helplessly to him as he was fucked hard through his orgasm. As he came down from the high, his body was set ablaze with a fresh rush of sensitivity that had him crying out at every one of Eren's thrusts which stroked the deepest part of him with reckless abandon.

“E-Eren, I- I- oh my-” Armin's voice was high pitched and as winded as if he'd taken a punch to the gut. His tapered fingernails scrambled uselessly against the sweat slicked skin of Eren's back as he held on for dear life, his toes curled in utter ecstasy as his cock spurted come in a steady stream. It was still pumping a small trickle of liquid arousal from the tip long after he'd begun to regain feeling in his limbs. Unfortunately for him, his orgasm had shaken him to his very core and so when he began to sink back to reality he found that everything was incredibly sensitive. Eren's cock inside of him suddenly felt bigger, harder, more unbareable than anything he'd ever taken. How was every thrust rutting so perfectly against his prostate?

“Armin,” Marco commanded the attention of everyone there with just a simple enunciation of his voice in the warm air, punctuated with heavy breathing and obscene moans.

The smaller demon tilted his head to the side to look Marco's way, still holding tight to Eren who neither ceased nor slowed the rolling of his hips down into the boy's welcoming body.

“Make him come,” Marco ordered in a dictorial husk and Armin flushed deeper than he had been.

His eyes fluttered back to meet Eren's, who was staring at him with a little hesitant awe.

“Would you like that, Eren?” Armin cooed, trailing a sharp talon down the smooth curve of Eren's jaw.

He clenched, working the muscles within him as he had learnt to do in. He let the tightness roll up and down Eren's length as he thrusted, milking Eren with a sensual undulation of his sheath. The bucking of Eren's hips became ever so slightly more erratic.

“Fuck...” he hissed through gritted teeth, his arms tensing on either side of Armin.

He nudged the boys thighs wider, spreading them further apart so his next thrust buried his cock to the hilt in the warm wetness enveloping him. He knew there was no way he was going to last long with Armin massaging him as he was, sinful and slow, perfectly matching the hard, steady pace of his hips so he felt as though he was being swallowed whole.

“Does this feel good?” Armin mewled, bending himself back slightly to angle his hips up to meet Eren's.

Eren groaned in response, his lower lip caught tight between his teeth, unable to think straight enough to form a coherent sentence. He felt a throbbing heat pulse in his lower stomach, building himself higher and higher, the fire snaking along his veins with an intoxicating jolt. He was overcome with an electric impulse, and he pitched forward to steal Armin's lips in a kiss. Tongues melded and entwined, teeth clacked and both moaned against the other's mouths. They were so preoccupied with devouring one another that they had all but forgotten about Marco and Jean alongside them.

Jean had been watching Eren and Armin from where he had been flipped so that he was perched on Marco's dick, straddling his hips and sitting perfectly snug against his smooth waist. His own cock stood full and throbbing, straining against Marco's lightly freckled stomach, a drop of precum beading in the slit. He was brought back to reality with a sharp hiss of pain as Marco dug his claws into the milky skin of his thighs and he wrenched his attention away from the distracting sight of Armin, legs wrapped around Eren's waist, taking a pounding from his angelic companion, both of them borderline screaming for the other as they worked each other through their orgasms.

“Jealous?” Marco's voice was as light as air, but carried with it a husky hue of teasing, “you have not become so taken by their display you have forgotten about me, have you?”

“No,” Jean answered quickly, voice forceful, “no, never-!”

“Jean,” the demon smiled, “you're _such_ a good boy...”

Jean felt himself positively glow with pleasure and pride in the wake of Marco's praise. He arched his back, settling himself deeper onto Marco's length as the demon beneath him reached up to play idly with his perky nipples. They were still stiff from where Marco had attended them with his devilishly dexterous tongue earlier and the fingernail trailing the soft, pink nub made his entire chest throb with a need to be touched. Jean moaned, head tipped back as he suddenly felt very warm and a little dizzy, the headiness of their sex suddenly catching him off guard. Marco's hands reached up to settle on his lower back, keeping him steady as Jean swayed slightly, his mouth open in a loud pant, face flushed and burning. He felt like he was on fire, like he was at the peak of some place wonderful and he had no idea how long he was going to stay here, but he knew the moment he climbed down from this spire he'd be ruined. His fingers clutched at Marco's chest, his palms trying to stabilise himself against tight muscles as he rocked back and forth, trying to force Marco's cock deeper inside himself. He could feel the soft, blunt head of Marco's erection brush a sensitive spot along his walls with each little shimmy of his ass along the demon's hips, inching closer and closer to-

“Oh-” was all Jean could manage as he felt his entire body be wracked with a sensation he wasn't quite sure if it was blissful pleasure or excruciating pain. Somehow it was both and it made him feel as though his entire body had frozen.

He felt a talon trace the underside of his own length, skating dangerously sharp against his most sensitive skin to play leisurely with the thin string of precum seeping from his tip. The clear juice gathered in his slit and rolled a little ways down his length before gravity got the better of it. Jean realised he had made a mess of Marco's body, his precum had leaked everywhere and made a pretty little estuary of arousal on the demon's waist, playing some kind of erotic connect the dots with his freckles.

And then he wailed, voice echoing off the stone walls as Marco clutched his hip in one sharp fist and rammed up into him. Jean was surprised he didn't pass out at once. He had lost his mind completely at that moment, incapable of anything but keening desperately and crying for more. He had no idea if he was even enjoying this, or if his wails were those of agony. Marco slammed him down onto his cock over and over, bucking up with each thrust to meet Jean's ass with a sharp slap. Marco's hand had coiled around the base of his shaft, stroking in time with his hips, precum wetting his fingers as he stroked Jean closer to ecstasy. 

“You're not to come until I do, do you understand?” Marco's purr had become a primal growl, “not until your ass is full.”

He took Jean's subsequent sobbed cry as agreement.

He felt the cock in his hands twitch, a constant stream of sticky essence oozing from the head and he knew Jean was right on the edge. All it would take is the littlest thing to throw him over the border into a downward spiral of pleasure. Marco raked his nails down Jean's side, the tracks blooming red against his light skin and he moaned as Jean shuddered and gripped him tighter. The angel above him looked so perfectly edible he couldn't hold back any more. He gripped Jean's ass with both his hands and focussed all his attention on pounding Jean within an inch of his life. Jean's cock bounced uselessly against his stomach as he lifted the angel boy up and brought him down on his length as hard as he could, bruising the shape of his hands into Jean's skin, and etching the feel of his dick inside him. His orgasm had him arched under the angel, groaning with a melodic hum as he spilled himself inside of Jean's enticing heat. He stilled his own hips, riding out the rest of his high by thrusting deep into Jean and holding the boy's ass down on his cock. Drool dripped from the corner of Jean's mouth to mingle with a few stray tears that had settled along his sharp jaw line. He felt weakened, and was only growing more fatigued as the seconds drained through both the proverbial hourglass and his body.

“Good boy,” Marco breathed hard as Jean sobbed, moaning through a cracked throat as sporadic tears tumbled from his eyes, “you're a good boy. Such a good boy. You can come... you can come now.”

He ground Jean down against his cock, making sure the angel boy could feel the excess come squeeze out around Marco's base where it was connected to Jean's body, pooling beneath him. He was still hard enough to graze Jean's sensitive nerves. He fisted Jean's cock, pulling back the head of his foreskin to let the precum roll down his flesh and slick up Marco's palm. His hand slid easily up and down Jean. The movement of rolling his hips back and forth, up and down on Marco's shaft had him fucking the demon's fist and a dull climb of exalted fervour lulled him into a drunken haze devoid of anything except the raw instinct to keep moving, to keep rutting against Marco, to keep reaching for his climax.

All it took was him imagining what kind of praise he'd receive in Marco's loving drawl if he were to spill his release all over the demon right now to actually push him past the point of no return. Marco was pulling out ever so slightly, stretching Jean thick and wide around his girth and Jean felt more of the demon's come drip from where he was clenched around his waning hardness. It was obscene, Jean could feel it, sticky against his ass and thighs from where it was rolling down Marco's cock to pool at his base, splattered wetly across both their skin as Jean was pulled back down to ride him hard. His keening fluttered, the air crushed from his chest as there was a second of grace where he felt like he was free falling.

And then he was coming, crying his throat hoarse, the sound of Marco's name being torn from his chest as his body was hit with the force of his orgasm. His toes curled against the cushions beneath them and he lurched forward, his entire being feeling like it was trying to turn himself inside out. He gasped as he shuddered, feeling Marco's hands catch him before he fell forwards. He heard the demon purring encouragingly from beneath him, his hips never slowing their assault on Jean's hole even as he tightened and quivered around him.

Like a spell being lifted, he suddenly came to his senses. As he took in the sight before him, he felt his energy seep away from him as though it was being drawn out from his every pore by some invisible vacuum. He glanced around, confused. Beyond Marco's head, Eren was cradling Armin beneath him in his arms, whispering something and angling his hips down into the smaller boy in a soft rolling wave. Below him, Marco grinned lazily up at him and Jean's brow furrowed with a thousand questions.

“Pheremones,” Marco drawled, reaching up to pull Jean down to lie against his body.

Jean was instantly grateful for the broad chest of the demon beneath him, since his head was swimming and the room was beginning to lean. He rested against Marco as aftershocks made him twitch and shudder – his body now a canvas displaying a mix of both their come with Marco still buried to the hilt inside of him.

“You didn't stand a chance,” Marco hummed, and Jean could feel his words reverberate in his chest, “from the moment you stepped up to me, you were slowly being driven mad by them.”

“... why...?” was all Jean could manage as his back rose and fell rapidly with the simple effort of breathing.

“I had to make sure you'd play nice,” he murmured, fingers in Jean's feathered wings, stroking them soothingly. 

Jean huffed as Marco let him catch his breath there against his body. He eventually pulled out and Jean moaned in mourning... he had wanted to stay that way for much, much longer he realised. The demon strode back to his grounded chaise throne, effortlessly pulling his gilded kimono back across his shoulders, his tail helping to smooth some of the creases that had formed from where it lay crumpled on a cushion. Jean sat up and watched him move, noting from the corner of his eye that Armin and Eren had stilled, and were lying tangled together as Marco and Jean had just been.

“Armin,” Marco called, gesturing for the smaller boy to come to him.

Armin wearily pulled himself up to his knees and crawled over, his face flushed pink but he looked pleased with himself. He settled himself alongside Marco who reached out without hesitation to begin wiping his face with an expensive looking cloth. Armin mewled and scrunched up his nose, but allowed Marco to tend to him with his surprisingly delicate touch. Marco hummed something to him and the blond demon nodded drowsily. Both turned to look at Jean and Eren, the two angels feeling fucked out and possibly on the brink of death as they struggled to dress themselves and rearrange their ensemble to one that looked at least halfway decent.

Armin scooted over to the both of them, cleaning them down with a soft cloth of his own. Jean whimpered slightly, pining slightly for Marco. While Armin's caring attention was pleasant enough in its own right, he wanted to feel the tender touch of the demon who had just taught him things he never would have expected to know. Armin pulled Eren to the side slightly as he scrubbed lightly at a sticky stain on his chest.

“That was wonderful,” he breathed quietly as though he didn't want the others overhearing. This conversation was just for them.

“Yeah,” was all Eren could manage. He understood completely now how this exercise was supposed to drain them of “pent up energy” as Armin had explained. His whole body felt like jelly, and though his bones ached it was like there was no joints connecting them together because he didn't seem capable of moving anything.

“I wish you didn't have to go,” a small flicker of sadness crossed his features.

“You... you'll get others... right?” Eren tried to smile a little comfortingly as he struggled to catch his breath still, “you did-... well for your... first time... ? They'll send you... others... to-... to do.. _that_... to...?”

Armin hummed thoughtfully, a crease forming between his brows as his expression turned to a thinly masked frown.

“Yes,” he said simply, “but I'll wish it was you.”

Eren laughed, a quietly wheezed bray.

“I'll try and mis-... ahh... misbehave... just for you,” he smiled lopsidedly.

“Oh, you can't-” Armin began, but there was no denying the glimmer of hope that crossed his features.

“Who knows... maybe if I “accidentally” tear a few pages from some of Erwin's precious books... they'll send me here permanently.”

They fell silent, just looking into each others eyes. Marco broke the spell a moment later.

“Armin,” his voice was gentle, seemingly attuned to the tender moment he was interrupting, “... it's time.”

Armin gave Eren a forlorn, longing look as they both climbed to their feet and Eren dressed slowly. Marco left them to their own devices as he turned to address Jean.

“How do you feel?” he smiled, helping the angel to his feet, catching him by the arm when he stumbled.

“Dead,” Jean grumbled, ruffling his wings to try and shake loose some of the dust and grime that had settled there.

“Then I've done my job well,” his hand lingered on Jean's skin, pulling away a little morosely though his face showed no sign of slipping from the same intoxicating, small smile he'd been giving Jean all this time. 

Jean fell quiet, avoiding Marco's eyes with a sullen butt of silence gathering around his head.

“Do not be upset,” Marco said warmly, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Jean scowled.

“I'm not- who- I'm not upset,” he sniffed derisively.

“I'm sure you'll be back,” he added cryptically.

“How do you know?” Jean kicked at the stone flooring, “what if I don't do anything wrong again?”

“You will,” Marco's smile twitched with poorly concealed amusement.

“What if I don't, though?”

“I have... friends... above,” he brushed the short undercut hairs around Jean's ear with his knuckles, “I have absolute faith that you'll be getting punished for... _many things_ , from now on...”

“You're going to get me in trouble,” Jean realised with a sudden, scandalised intake of breath, “you're going to make them pick me up for every little thing I do wrong.”

“Would that really be so bad...?” Marco smirked.

Jean fell silent. And then let out a little startled gasp as he felt Marco's soft lips, now somehow familiar to him, brush his softly. From seemingly nowhere, Ymir was at Marco's side and speaking to him in their foreign tongue. Jean knew that it was time to go. As he followed the demoness from the mezzanine, he glanced behind him and saw Marco watching him unwaveringly, Armin standing a small ways behind him. He raised his hand and waved kind of drowsily, before Eren elbowed him and he realised he looked like a complete fool. He blushed and withdrew his hand and silently followed their group. Eren was the same scarlet colour as Jean, the heat seeming to bloom from the places Armin had kissed all over his face in farewell. Ymir lead them the way they had come, through tunnels and corridors and the sloping stone amphitheatres until they were in the same dark room they'd first appeared in.

“Looks like your ride is here,” Ymir grinned toothily, giving the boys a firm prod.

“Jean! Eren!” they heard a familiar voice cry out.

A small blonde angel rushed towards them. The tips of her wings barely met Eren's shoulders and her hair was pulled back in a prim ponytail. She rushed between the two boys and guided them to leaning on her, which was a literal Godsend since Jean's knees chose that very moment to buckle slightly and he would have fallen had he not had her shoulder to catch. Eren was already leaning heavily against her, his traitorous legs didn't seem to want to cooperate in standing up straight.

“Historia,” the name caught in his throat.

If there was anyone they didn't want to see them in this situation, it was her. She was so lovely and pure, many people claimed she was a Goddess reincarnate. They couldn't possibly let her know what had transpired.

“We... uhh... we're better now,” Jean cleared his throat in the hopes of sounding more casual, but the screaming had left him sounding faded and scratchy. 

“Yeah,” Eren jumped in to the conversation, “you don't want to know what happened though.”

“Oh...” she said, drawing back with seeming surprise, “oh... is that so...”

Jean and Eren were too busy leaning on either of her shoulders as she guided them to the place that would lead them back to Heaven. They didn't notice the smirk and air of familiarity on Ymir's face... and they definitely missed the knowing wink Historia returned to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hallowieners everyone! I'll be over here in the land down under lamenting the fact that we hardly celebrate it since I want to dress up and get free chocolate...
> 
> Also, special shout out to Ama who came up with the title and made me angry that I'd managed to miss making such a perfect joke myself.
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
